


一汤匙糖的分量

by LovingStranger_13



Category: Death Note, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Kira, Fluff, For B's 2018 DeathDay, M/M, Out of Character, POV Second Person, Wammy House
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStranger_13/pseuds/LovingStranger_13
Summary: 普通人au，L和B是华米兹之家的一对儿恩爱情侣，但有一天B却因为一件极小的小事和L分手了——L给他的咖啡里只加了十四勺糖，给他自己的却加了十六勺！他不爱他了！分手！





	一汤匙糖的分量

* * *

 

一汤匙白砂糖是个多大的分量？去问一个不喜甜的人他可能说会被齁到连咳不止，去问一个无所谓的人他可能会觉得你莫名其妙，去问一个热衷甜点的人他可能会告诉你这远远不够。然而这话要是去问一个嗜甜如命的人，比如坐在对面露天咖啡馆手里哗哗地快速翻着报纸那个叫Beyond Birthday的家伙，他会很认真地说为此他可以和他相恋多年的男朋友分手。

 

什么？那你的男朋友也太可怜了吧！

 

当然不，美丽的小姐，他已经不爱我了，所以我送给他的自由可是一份无价之宝。

 

可你怎么知道他不爱你了呢？

 

他少给了我一勺糖。

 

就这样？

 

就这样，一勺正好，如果他敢少给我两勺，我会直接揍他。

 

可这很有可能是他不小心的呀！

 

可他把少给我的那勺给了他自己。

 

可他还是可能是不小心呀！

 

那么如果这么重要的事都会不小心，以后我又怎敢指望他对我上心呢？

 

......您说的好像挺有道理。

 

当然了小姐，我总是有道理的。

 

那么冒昧问一下，您爱您的前男友么？

 

您想听真话么？

 

您真会说笑先生，这是当然啦。

 

那混蛋现在还赖在我的被窝里，您说，我要是不爱他，他目前还能四肢健在，好端端地躺在那儿？

 

等等，你刚说你们分手了？

 

是的，一点儿没错。我们现在只是炮友关系。

 

爱上炮友么，我都要同情你啦！

 

千万别，小姐，我只是需要一点时间来和完美的性爱生活道个别。要知道，找一个能在床上和你完全契合的人也挺不容易的，这并不比找到一个灵魂伴侣简单，两者都是可遇不可求。

 

听起来你应该和更多人试试。

 

也许吧，小姐，但如果我是你，起码会先找个对象，而非在这里听我胡扯。啊等等，一个电话，抱歉。

 

什么，他们又要出去，去哪？不告诉你？五分钟，Mello，帮我拖一下。

 

好了这位可爱的女士，性生活保卫战的第n枪已经打响，我要回去了，请祝我好运。

 

说完，这位叫Beyond的男人便抓起外套跑了出去，他的桌子上还留有小半杯咖啡，旁边是吃得干干净净的草莓沙冰空碗，干净得就像被舌头一寸寸舔过一样。由于我着实好奇加了十几勺糖的咖啡是个什么味儿，所以在脑子里做了一下斗争，还是尝了一口，毕竟那人长得不难看，看起来也清清爽爽的，我想我可以忍受一下共享一个杯子。我拿过咖啡杯看了一眼，那糖到现在还没化呢，看起来像咖啡泥，这加了绝对不止十五勺吧，我皱着眉轻啜一口，啊呀呸呸呸呸呸，果然好奇心害死猫！我放下杯子，起身也打算走了，可却被一个穿着咖啡色制服的可爱小姑娘怯生生地拦住，说我应该付了钱再走。啊啊啊，真是个奇怪的男人，还喜欢就不要嘴硬说分手啊，分了手就不要再继续纠缠不清啊，就算非得继续纠缠不清好歹去了餐厅也要付完钱再走啊！现在经济这么不景气，是个人都知道靠笔杆子讨生活的挣不了几个钱吧！

 

我当时以为这事儿也就到此为止了，我偶遇了一个沉迷草莓沙冰和糖的陌生人，他讲给我一个有趣的小故事，我为他付一张不得不付的账单。还好他没吃太多。但仅仅在一周之后我们就又见面了，而且有缘的是，还是那家露天咖啡馆。

 

是您啊小姐，实在抱歉，上次大概给您添了麻烦。

 

您是说账单么，您客气了，那实在不算什么（这是句假话，其实我的心在滴血）。

 

这次换我请您吧，请一定随意。

 

不用不用，如果可以的话，请继续分享上次未完的故事吧。我看您急匆匆地走了，是有什么事发生么，一切可都还好？

 

啊没什么，只是我的前男友最近请了一位新家教来教孩子们念书，偶尔会和他出去吃个饭看个电影什么的而已。

 

对不起先生，我不知道提起了您的伤心事（不，我当然知道，我是故意的而已，让一个小心眼的穷人为你埋单就是这样）。

 

不算什么，我不在乎。

 

恕我直言先生，您上次前去阻拦的速度完全可以参加奥运会把尤塞恩 博尔特打趴了，现在却说您不在乎？

 

哎，既然你对我的事这么感兴趣，而我们也还算有缘，那就先让我们省掉客套的先生小姐您您您的无谓称呼，直接说故事吧。我的前男友虽然人品相貌学历都没什么可挑剔的，但这人却实在是个怪人，一般来说我是不担心他会被别人抢走的，更何况他也的确只爱我一个。我们很默契，也一直很恩爱，因为对对方太过了解所以几乎不吵架，毕竟根本没什么事儿值得吵上一吵的。我完全了解他对一件事的想法思路，他也同样了解我的，思维同步得太厉害的结果就是我们简直他妈的棒透了，所以打算在年底结婚。但你瞧，我不是个好情人，我是个该死的完美主义者，我不要瑕疵，我不能接受他对我有一点不好，所以在他最近流露出这一点之后——是的没错，就是少给了我一勺糖，我便毫不犹豫地和他分手了——不，我不是被他惯的，我是个很有原则的人，这事儿发生在十年前我也会选择分手的。而且我说了，他很了解我，他知道我需要十五勺糖，他给我递了十五年的咖啡一次没错过，所以这次错了就完全是故意的。他就是不爱我了。总之请别再打断我了好么？

 

抱歉，我只是没忍住。对一个不那么喜欢糖的人来说，这实在有点匪夷所思。

 

唉，你还没明白，一勺糖不是重点，重点是他不爱我了。

 

好吧，我想还是继续说故事吧，上周发生了什么？

 

像刚才说的，在我们分手后不久，我的前男友就请了一名新的家教来这里辅导孩子们功课。

 

你们都领养孩子了？

 

不，我们是在一家孤儿院长大的，那里就是我们的家，我们留下帮助之后来的孤儿们，这也是我们即便分手也依然同居的原因，实属逼不得已。

 

原来如此，你们真善良。

 

谢谢，但我必须得说，事实上是曼城的房子太贵了，而我们又太穷了，那么有个免费又熟悉的栖身之所时谁会愿意离开那儿呢？不过我们原本倒也是打算买房了，这几年省下的房租钱正好够交上Bramhall那块儿一所不错的小别墅的首付。总之，这个新家教来了以后，我的前男友在保持着和我炮友关系的同时居然开始约他出去。这还不止，打从那开始，他腰板挺直了，后背也不驼了，吃嘛嘛香，拿东西都开始用好几根手指头了。你说这事儿有多怪！

 

看来你男友——

 

前男友。

 

好吧，前男友，你前男友之前是挺怪的。

 

没错，可我喜欢他怪怪的。

 

那你也挺怪的。

 

所以我们凑到了一起，不去祸害像你这样美丽可爱的小姐，不要感谢我了。

 

那么之后呢，看样子你的前男友是移情别恋，想赢得那位新家教的好感。

 

是这样没错，但我不管他想和谁谈恋爱，老天哪，他就是在与我交往时就物色好了这位家教现在也不干我的事。我关心的只是，他要是现在跑了，我以后可就得举哑铃锻炼臂部肌肉了，你懂。所以，在我找到第二个炮友或男友之前，我希望我的前男友可以继续提供这种令双方受益的福利。我保证他的新家教不能像我一样满足他。

 

和一位只见了两次面的姑娘家说这些，你太失礼了。

 

也恕我直言，只是我看你听得挺开心的。

 

好吧，你看穿我了，我是个下流的坏女孩。

 

别这么说，你在我眼里很纯洁，只有纯洁的姑娘们才喜欢听我这些破烂事儿。

 

你真逗，我本来有点难过，现在好多了。

 

我的荣幸。

 

那你还要继续说么？

 

继续之前你一定渴了，请试试这家的摩卡，很不错。

 

抱歉小姐，请给我们两杯摩卡和一罐糖。

 

呐，十六勺糖，替你的前男友补给你一勺。

 

你真善良，那么作为回报，请尝尝这杯只有一勺糖的，我记得你说不喜欢甜。

 

没关系，我可以跟着你的习惯来多加一些糖，这样才能更好地融入到故事中去。

 

这你可就错了，事实上完全不是这样。我知道一般人对这种甜度的东西都是接受不了的，如果你执意喝下它，那之后你就会不停地想喝水，但介于不想承认自己当初不听劝告你便只能忍着，这样你的注意力就都在这杯咖啡上，是听不下去我在说什么的。

 

那好吧，一勺就一勺，其实我平时也会多放一些糖的。

 

这就对了。好了，我们继续说上周的事。像你听到的那样，Mello，一个站在我的立场上，支持我分手，也支持我和前任保持性生活的好孩子，他同意帮我盯着我的前男友和他的家教新宠。上周就是他打给我，说他们要去看电影。然而等我赶回去时，我前任那个混蛋已经走了。你说这算个什么事儿？他刚从我的床上爬起来就约了别的男人去看电影，鸠占鹊巢还得下个蛋呢，他他妈除了在我床上射了几泡精液以外他还干什么了他。

 

对不起，我以为他把你伺候得挺舒服的？

 

可我也把他伺候得挺舒服，所以正负相抵。那么总体来看，他就是什么也没做。而且拜托，一部典型的超英爆米花片儿有什么可看的？他要是喜欢雷神或超人那种简直非人类的饱满肌肉块，他完全可以可以和我说的好么，反正我是不会为他去练的，毕竟他压根就不喜欢！

 

请别激动，Birthday先生，我相信你现在这个身材正对他的口。你看，你们都过了好些年了。

 

一点没错，Lea——抱歉？

 

Deathday。

 

好吧，Deathday小姐，我没有激动。不过你这姓氏一听就是编的吧。

 

彼此彼此。总之我理解你的心情，你的前男友的确是个混蛋。

 

谁许你说他是混蛋的？

 

咳，你看，我只是顺着你的意思说。

 

当然，但你不能说他混蛋。

 

抱歉。

 

这倒不必。我的意思是，其实他还是个蛮好的人，只是我们没办法在一起了。或许我不该阻止他去追求新的幸福，你说是不是？

 

可你还爱他，不是么？

 

是的，我还爱他。

 

那么为什么不尝试着再给彼此一个机会呢？

 

我不能。

 

为什么？

 

就是不能，没有原因。

 

那他还爱你么？

 

不爱。好吧，这就是原因，这次你也看穿我了。一比一，我们平了。

 

天哪，这不是比赛，我在试图帮助你！

 

你打算怎么帮我？你甚至还怎么不了解我们。

 

可我是个编辑啊，我看过太多像你们这样可笑的痴男怨男。

 

真有趣，我还以为像我这样的人并不多。

 

是的没错，像你这么能作的的确不多。

 

这话真叫人难过。

 

别难过，我说了我会帮你的呀！

 

好吧，我姑且信你一次， 反正现在我也没什么别的法子了。

 

这就对了，那么在接下来的一周里，你要尽可能地对你的前男友体贴一些，温柔一点，让他感受到其实你还爱他，但你说不出口，你其实有苦难言。你望着他的眼神要欲言又止，你对他说的话要深奥隐晦，你要一碰到他就迅速抽回手，你要在刚对视时便移开眼，你要不自觉地对他好，但刚一做完，便又马上在他面前摆出一副懊恼的样子。你的态度要时而冷若冰霜，时而含情脉脉，你要让他觉得自己摸不透你的意思，却能察觉出你对他的余情未了，懂了么？

 

天啊Leala，你为什么这么懂？

 

我说了我是编辑，Beyond。没吃过猪肉还没见过猪跑么？

 

听起来我的前男友绝对会吃这套，谢谢你。

 

这没什么。那么，下周还是这一时间地点，和我汇报一下战况？或许我能从你的故事中获得新灵感。

 

完全没问题，那么我要去试试了。

 

然后，Beyond这次终于记得结好账，顺便还给我点了一个招牌甜甜圈。他真是个不错的男人，对才认识的女士就如此体贴，我希望他能追回他的前任，即使是他有错在先又不想赔礼道歉。几口吞下甜甜圈以后，我没动那杯咖啡，而是高兴地直接回了家。说真的，我期待下次见面，我知道我的办法一定会奏效的。

 

整一周的时间我都在想这件事，于是时光飞速，我们又聚在了这里。这让我感觉像是在秘密开会，有秘密是一种乐趣，分享秘密更是一种享受，群居动物好像都有点这种毛病。Beyond一早就坐在这里等我了，我还以为我来得够早。他看起来精神头不错，亏我还担心他没用我给他提供的办法呢。

 

怎么样，这一周你过得如何？

 

好到不能再好。

 

我的法子奏效了？

 

不，我没用。

 

我就知道，说说吧，怎么回事？

 

我回去想了一下，觉得我并不想和我的前男友复合，你给我的法子会让我骑虎难下，所以我想出了另一个棒呆了的点子，你猜是什么？

 

去追那个家教（我简直快要翻白眼了）。

 

一点没错！但你绝对想不到后来发生了什么！

 

你前男友其实并不喜欢他，只是为了要你吃醋。

 

比那还要好。

 

那是什么？

 

原来那个新家教是有女朋友的，还很可爱！

 

可你说了你的前男友人很不错，万一他就是有本事把人家直男掰弯呢？

 

不会不会，我都掰不弯的人，他更没戏。

 

切，你还真是自信。

 

谁叫我有资本。在我给你讲述这周的故事之前，来吧，尝尝这块红丝绒蛋糕，我保证你会喜欢的。

 

我尝了尝，味道的确不错，Beyond在向前推蛋糕时不小心碰到了我的手，但他马上缩了回去，现在的同志对异性都这么敏感么？说起来我觉得他今天的眼神也有点怪怪的。但他好听的嗓音随即开始了讲述，所以我便也跟着投入到了故事中去。

 

或许我之前没提过那位家教的名字，他是位日裔，叫夜神月。夜神月是那种中规中矩的标准型，体面的工作，良好的教养，家世清白，长得也不错，当然，和我比他就差远了。反正他就是在相亲时一听条件你就绝对不会拒绝的那种，我是说，多么沉闷又无趣，真难以想象爱上过我这样的人居然会把自己的标准降低到那个份上，人不是都说曾经沧海难为水的么？

 

哈，你是妒火中烧还是原本就这么想？

 

你知道我其实怎么想。反正在我前男友的对比下，我对拿下夜神月充满信心，毕竟在手捧三层夹心的水果芝士蛋糕时，谁还会想去吃昨夜剩下的沃尔玛馊馅饼呢。

 

那还真说不准，瞧瞧你这块美味无比的三层芝士蛋糕，现在不是照样还对那块隔夜馊馅饼念念不忘？

 

不，我只是说追求的手段，不是说我前男友这个人。按你理解的意思说的话，我要是三层夹心，我的前男友就是八层，每层还不一个味儿的。总之听下去你就知道了。我问了Mello那孩子，好好研究了一下夜神月的日常喜好，准备带他去正宗的日餐馆吃一顿先增进一下感情，也好煞煞我那可恶前男友的威风。为此我还特意查了日式餐学了几句日语，于是周二的课程一结束，我便到了教室去找他，顺便说我还在周一加了班。唉，我那万恶的资本家老板啊，给员工放两小时的假都会心疼。算了，不说他，回到这件事上。然而就在夜神犹豫的当口儿，我那个前男友不知道从哪里也凑了过来。他说这事儿不行，他已经和月君——你都没听着他那声月君叫得有多他妈亲热，他们才认识几天——反正他说他们约了去听演唱会。我当然知道这点，我就是冲着这个点儿约的。而且很不幸，Mello告诉我夜神月其实对演唱会并不感兴趣。随即我们就展开了各种原因试图说服站在中间一脸尴尬的夜神老师同自己出去。说起来，在大学里，我们，我是说前男友和我，还曾一起参加过辩论赛，分别是正反方的一辩，那场辩论赛真是热火朝天，谁也不让谁，而且要知道那时我们已经是恋人了，辩论场上还有那么点激情四射的感觉，你懂。所以再次唇枪舌战其实是很让人怀念的，毕竟那之后，我们就很少有机会这么争论过什么了。不过这场辩论太尽兴的后果就是，我们居然忽略了夜神月本人的感受，他最后说忽然想起那天有事，看来谁也不能答应了。

 

你们俩真混蛋，我同情夹在你们之间的夜神先生。

 

你应该同情他，我们都为此感到抱歉了。

 

那么之后呢，你怎么发现他有女朋友的？

 

这事儿就证明了我之前的话有多么正确，我亲爱的Leala，你能想象么，在我那个前男友追了夜神老师一个月，约了无数趟饭店影院公园艺术展以后，那个夜神月都一点没察觉到他喜欢他。而我呢，我只约了他一次，他在之后就偷偷和我说他很抱歉，但他已经有女朋友了，他很爱她。为了证明，他还给我看了照片，真是个可爱甜蜜的小糖心，喜欢这种女孩儿的人八成是不会喜欢男人的。

 

我并没有看出这两件事有什么联系。或许人家只是觉得你gay得太明显了呢？

 

这倒也有可能。但你不觉得我前男友更惨么，他一点儿性吸引力没散发出来，一直被摆在朋友和同事的位置上。要知道对一个喜欢直男的gay来说，这个位置其实是很尴尬的。不上不下，不好进也不好退。

 

我觉得可能我们一开始的思路就错了，为什么不想想是你的前男友压根就没喜欢那个什么夜神月，所以即使出去也礼貌得很，不会让人产生误会呢？

 

这倒也是一种观点和可能性，可我不愿往这方面想。

 

你就是想往坏了想你的前男友。

 

Bingo！

 

Beyond说bingo时突然凑到了我面前，把我吓了一大跳，但马上他又笑着退了回去。他要不是个gay，我或许还真会喜欢上他。唉，该死的，他又用那种眼神看我了，我不明白，既然他还爱着他的前男友，还是一个gay，对我做这种举动干嘛。我有些不适地动了动，刚一看他，他立刻把头移了开，他今天这是怎么了？

 

咳，那个......

 

请原谅，Deathday小姐，我只是觉得你今天的着装十分得体，妆容也很精致，纯粹是出于对美的欣赏，并没有别的什么意思。

 

他作出一副懊恼的样子解释，但依然彬彬有礼，我便也不再好说什么。

 

那么接下来你打算怎么办？

 

还能怎么办，顺其自然呗。

 

哈，危机一消除，便又把你的前男友当人形按摩棒了？

 

话不能这么说，毕竟我也付出了劳动的。

 

可我总觉得还是和心爱的人一起上床比较舒服，心灵和肉体的合二为一才更美妙。

 

我的确还爱着他。

 

但你说他不爱你了。

 

那就是他的事了。

 

我觉得你应该确定一下这一点，毕竟现在他愿意，那万一以后他不愿意再继续了呢？

 

那你愿意吗？

 

什么？！

 

我记得第一次见面你就说要我尝试一下更多人。

 

咳，但那不包括我。

 

那么告诉我，Leala，你觉得我怎么样？

 

你是个很好的人，英俊，体贴，用情专一，就是有点事儿多。

 

看来你并不排斥我。

 

我是不排斥你，但天哪，Beyond，我收回你用情专一这句话，你就是个花心大萝卜！你的前男友活该甩了你！

 

是我甩了他。

 

这没什么区别。

 

这区别可大了。但先不说他了，毕竟我们现在在说你。如果我说现在我想吻你，Leala，你会同意么？

 

我……我……我以为你喜欢男的！

 

性别并不是问题，我喜欢一个人从来只是因为这个人。

 

原来你是双性恋。

 

不，我想是L性恋。

 

哈？

 

我的前男友，他叫L，你叫Leala，你看，你们都是以L开头的。

 

那又怎样，巧合而已。

 

其实我还有件事想告诉你，Leala。

 

请讲。

 

Mello，你还记得那孩子吧。

 

是的，我记得。

 

我知道他其实是L的人。

 

你怎么知道？你说过他支持你！

 

他是支持我，但他喜欢L，只要我的前男友招招手，他就会毫不犹豫地叛变。

 

那又怎样，这和我有什么关系？

 

还有件事我也想要你知道，Linda的易容术其实是我教的。而Matt才真正是我的人，因为我答应给他Linda的画室钥匙。

 

抱歉，但我糊涂了，他们都是谁？

 

其实我并没有真的责怪L，我一直知道他爱我。我只是……觉得不真实。你理解么？我们太完美了，我们从不像其他恋人一样吵吵闹闹分分合合，生活平淡得就像我们已经是过了很久很久的老夫老妻。但即使是老夫老妻，柴米油盐和生活中的一切琐事也会使他们产生分歧怨怼。虽然不想承认，但我在逐渐缺乏安全感。我害怕……有一天他就不爱我了，忽然就没兴趣了。

 

所以你们并不完美，L不是个好恋人，他让你没有安全感。

 

L是世界上最好的恋人，他永远懂我，他是故意的，故意加错了一勺糖，给我一个理由发脾气，是不是？

 

问我干嘛，你应该去问他。

 

你知道，对着他，我永远说不出口。我甚至很少说我爱你，我才糟透了。我只是想告诉他我真的深爱着他，从来没变过。现在，我知道他也一样爱我，之前产生那样的忧虑我真的很抱歉。

 

这么说你还愿意在年底和他结婚了？

 

别说年底，现在都可以。

 

那么我想你应该不需要我的帮助了，Beyond，感谢你的故事，我会把它整理编写出来的，你同意么？

 

当然，你要回家了么？

 

是的。

 

那我也是。

 

 

* * *

 

一份长长的彩蛋～

 

**夜神家：**

  * 月砂



呵呵，两个死基佬互相吃醋还以为我看不出来，果然还是海砂砂最可爱了！

 

**华米兹之家：**

  * LXBB



你什么时候发现是我的？

第一眼开始。

这么说一勺糖的咖啡也是故意的了？

无论如何你之前的确少给了我一勺。

唉，那真是苦极了。

可我是甜的啊。

这你说的可不算，我得尝了才能知道。

来吧，唔～

 

  * L/Mello



L一定更喜欢我了！

你怎么知道？

他给了我比别人多一倍的作业量，他一定是在盼着我成才！

你确定不是干坏事的惩罚？

在我为他做了那样的事之后？

我不懂你说的是哪样......

 

  * B/Linda



可以让我给你画一幅画么？

我不是好的作画对象。

可以教我化妆么？

你已经很好看了。

那就只陪我待一会儿行么？

我还是教你易容术吧。

 

  * Matt/Linda



你画的真好，能为我也画一幅么？

Matt！你怎么进来的？

我会魔法啊~

Beyond就是你的魔法么？

你才是。

 

**教堂：**

  * LXBB



两位新人请克制一点，还没到接吻的流程！

 

**咖啡店：**

  * LXBB



抱歉，但你们好像把账单多算了一倍。

没错先生，这还是我们老板特意嘱咐的。

excuse me？

你们要理解，毕竟他之前可是抱着脱单的希望听地你们的墙角。

坐下，L！我付！

那也是我的钱！

是！但你别冲动！我用私房钱付！

你他妈居然还藏私房钱！离婚！

 

 


End file.
